ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baraka
How Baraka joined the Tourney Baraka was introduced as a mean, unforgiving, and unpredictable warrior in service of The Emperor Of Outworld, (Shao Kahn) in Mortal Kombat II. He belongs to a race of nomadic mutants, later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Deception to be called Tarkata, a crossbreed between vile Netherrealm demons and denizens of Outworld, apparently populating the vast wastelands of Outworld. Like most members of his race, Baraka possesses long blades extending from his forearms. Although he has had numerous incursions with the Earthrealm warriors, he does not appear to have any particular rivalry or hatred towards Earth or its inhabitants. As a loyal warrior, he fights for those whom he calls "master". After Shao Kahn's death, Baraka loyally served Mileena. He heard of constant by the organization MIST to assassinate Mileena. After thwarting about fifty attempts, Baraka sensed of a female assassin who was been sent to kill Mileena. When first meeting her, she answered her name, Christie. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Baraka has his forearms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Baraka shows his Tarkatan Blades and slices them as the camera zooms then says "All hail Emperor Shao Kahn!" Special Moves Flying Shard (Neutral) Baraka fires a spark by scraping his blades together and aiming at his opponent. Chop Chop (Side) Baraka repeatedly stabs his opponent in the gut. Scrape Kick (Up) Baraka releases his Tarkatan Blades and launches at his opponent with his legs. In midair, Baraka flies upward while doing the kick. Blade Spin (Down) Baraka would spin like a top with his blades extended, damaging his opponent. Up the Middle (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Baraka slices off the opponent's arms then impales them through the chest. Baraka then uses the other blade to slice the opponent vertically in half and raise their half-sliced body in victory. Take a Spin (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Baraka impales the opponent in the stomach with his blade, lifting them over his head, then he spins them around while using his other blade to cut off their arms, legs, and head. Victory Animations #Baraka scrapes the ground with his right Tarkatan Blade, then the left blade on the ground lightly before putting his forearms together and saying "My blades are like spears." #Baraka brings his arms up then brings his forearms together and extends his Tarkatan blades then says "The Tarkatans follow their master well!" #Baraka extends his Tarkatan Blades then swings them left, steps and swings his blades apart, then pierces his blades and spreads his arms out saying "Another sacrifice for my glory." On-Screen Appearance Baraka sharpens his blades whilst walking in as he says "My blades will find your heart!" Trivia *Baraka's rival is a British female DOATEC then MIST assassin named Christie. His second rival is Emeraldas. His Mid-game opponent is the Whitebeard Pirates 5th division commander, Flower Sword Vista. *Baraka shares his English voice actor with Grim Zwei. *Baraka shares his French voice actor with Twelve, Waddle Dee, Bellamy and Tubba Blubba. *Baraka shares his German voice actor with Kwame. *Baraka shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Slayer, Dyna Blade and Gemini Saga. *Baraka shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with RoboCop. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes